The Female Grinch And Cindy Lou Who
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: In Whoville Were Women Only Live And Go From Huge To Massive 20 Year Old Cindy Lou Who Is Given A Mission To Stop Miss. Grinch. Warning Contains- Futu, Weight Gain and Lesbians.


The Female Grinch and Cindy Lou Who

High atop the mountain Mt Crummbit there lived a creature known as the Grinch. She was fur and green with massive triple GGG cupped breast that she liked hitting the ground with to cause snow to run sown her mountain and into Whoville but her favorite thing she had that she liked was her enormous muscler 60 inches long 40 inches wide veiny penis that hung to the middle of her calves under her enormous round furry green belly under her penis dangled two watermelon testicles covered in green fur each hung heavy with over a gallon of special cum.

One Day the who's decided that enough was enough that something had to be done to stop the Grinch from sending waves of snow into Whoville. So the Mayor Martha May Who with her enormous triple WWW cupped tits called her favorite citizen and lover Cindy Lou Who to her office.

As Cindy Lou entered her lovers office Martha May was just finishing sucking down her new secretary who had wanted the mayor to vore her down as Cindy Lou watch the secretary's huge black silk stocking clad feet wiggle then Martha May reached up and pushed the wiggle appendages into her stretched out mouth before giving a loud (GULP) sending the enormous bulge down her stretched out throat and into her massive round shiny smooth belly that stuck out of her button up dark red blouse the buttons lay on the floor in front of the huge desk. As Martha May's secretary fell into her belly the mayor's cheeks swelled up and Cindy Lou know what was coming next Martha May turned her head and let out a massive (BURPPPPPPPPPPPP) causing the walls of the office to shake from the force of her belch it amazed Cindy Lou how loud her lover could burp.

Martha May smiled at her 20 year old lover Cindy Lou as she rubbed her massive round shiny bare belly she noted she'd have to get a bigger shirt when her secretary old body was digested and added to her triple WWW cupped breast, belly and butt cheeks. As Martha May rubbed her belly the office was filled with a massive loud (POP) as her belly button popped out into a enormous dome shaped point. Cindy Lou smiled and walked around the mayor's enormous oak desk and gently began rubbing the Martha May's Massive shiny round smooth white belly to help her digest the secretary. Cindy Lou could hear the mayor's belly churning as it digested the meal her rubbing causing Martha May to moan "Oh Cindy Lou yes oh yes Mmmm rub my belly make it feel good".

Cindy Lou smiled up at her lover before reaching up the mayor's massive body and quickly unbuttoning the buttons over the mayor's massive milk heavy white round shiny smooth triple WWW cupped breast. As Cindy Lou unbuttoned the mayor's dark red blouse Martha May spoke "Cindy Lou I have a very important mission I need you to do, I need you to climb up Mt Crumpit and ask the Grinch if she will stop pounding her tasty looking massive triple GGG cupped breast on the ground causing snow to flood into our village and if she says no you can do whatever it takes to change her mind".

Cindy Lou looked up into the mayors eyes just as she unbuttoned the last button freeing the mayors massive round shiny black lace incased triple WWW cupped breast. Cindy Lou smiled "Well your mayorship I would love to climb Mt Crumpit for you but first I need to finish pleasuring you, now let's get this blouse and bra off so I can suck these massive triple WWW cupped breast of yours". Martha May smiled down at her lover before cupping her massive left triple WWW cup breast and gave it a little squeeze causing a huge drop of thick white milk to blob at the end of her enormous dark red fat nipple before moaning "Well get up here honey and suck my thick white milk".

Cindy Lou wasted no time climbing up the mayor's churning massive smooth round shiny belly and latching her mouth onto Martha May's enormous dark red left nipple. As Cindy Lou suckled the mayor Martha May reached down Cindy Lou's body and began to unbutton and unzip the woman's mid-thigh dark pink ruffled skirt before pushing the garment down to Cindy Lou's thick thigh high sock covered knees and exposing her lovers enormous round shiny butt cheeks and her light pink tong that rode up between the two plump enormous white cheeks with a huge kick from Cindy Lou the skirt sailed across the office and into the far wall before Cindy Lou started suckling harder on Martha May's enormous nipples. The Mayor then slide her hands to the front of Cindy Lou's button down light pink blouse and quickly started unbuttoning it soon the Cindy Lou's blouse was falling to the floor her enormous white shiny round Double LL breast became visible to Martha May. The mayor licked her lips as she watched Cindy Lou's large round shiny potbelly stretch with her breast milk and Cindy Lou's breast swell up too it was as Cindy's breast reached a heavy double MM that her light pink lace bra gave a loud (SNAP SNAP SNAP) as the straps broke and the garment slide down her now huge round shiny potbelly this left Cindy Lou wearing only her light pink lace tong and her thigh high black socks and a pair of dark pink sneakers clothing Martha May was going to soon get off along with her own black silk thigh high stocking, black lace tong, dark red butt cheek length strait skirt and dark red six inch high heels.


End file.
